


Во сне и наяву

by Eidemaiden, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Inception (2010), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Eide</p>
<p>Болезнь взяла свое, и Эзар Форбарра не дожил до решительного разговора с будущим регентом. Как быть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во сне и наяву

Двое смотрели на бледного старика, лежащего на кровати, опутанного медицинскими трубками и капельницами. 

\- Я думал, он успеет. 

\- Ночью случился кризис, сэр. Мозг еще работает, но тело слишком слабо. 

\- И что же – все? Никто, кроме него, не сможет убедить упрямца? 

\- У меня есть… запасной план, сэр. Требуется ваше участие. 

\- Запасной план? Конечно, можете на меня рассчитывать. 

В дверь коротко постучали. 

\- Тех людей привели, капитан. Премьер-министр. 

\- Хорошо, Саймон. Проводи их в кабинет. 

\- Да, сэр. 

\- Каких людей, Негри? 

\- По дороге объясню, сэр. Пойдемте. 

*** 

\- Так, правильно ли я понял, что нам надо заставить какого-то вояку согласиться стать регентом при наследнике? – Имс откинулся в кресле, прищурившись на невозмутимого капитана СБ. 

\- Совершенно верно. Как вы это называете – внедрить идею. Мы в курсе, что вы это практикуете. 

\- Практиковали, - Артур сделал ударение на слове. – Больше не занимаемся. 

\- Придется вспомнить навыки, - громыхнул эсбэшник неожиданно и поднялся. – У нас нет времени на церемонии. Вы убеждаете Форкосигана принять регентство, Барраяр расстается с вами без претензий. Иначе… Разбирательства по делам о промышленном шпионаже могут длиться годами. 

\- Ненавижу иметь дело с госструктурами, - буркнул под нос Имс. 

\- А каковы гарантии, что вы нас действительно отпустите? – вмешалась Ариадна, до этого тихо сидевшая в уголке. 

Капитан Негри тяжело опустился обратно на стул. 

\- Никаких. Но и у нас нет гарантий, что вы не внушите Форкосигану какие-то лишние мысли. 

*** 

\- Есть несколько вариантов. – Артур постучал пальцем по комм-пульту. – Первый – «уходя в отставку, я разочаровываю отца». Второй – «приняв власть, я реализую собственные честолюбивые планы». И третий – патриотизм. 

\- Чего-чего? – со смешком переспросил Имс. 

\- Патриотизм, – терпеливо повторил Артур. Приставленный к ним молодой офицер СБ, который первые два варианта слушал с весьма скептическим выражением лица, при упоминании патриотизма оживился. 

Имс повертелся на кресле, задумчиво его разглядывая. 

\- Из чего состоит патриотизм на Барраяре? – спросил он, прищурившись. 

\- Чувство долга, преданность Императору и Империи, – тут же ответил офицер. 

\- Ага, – Имс сел поудобнее. – Значит, если про чувство долга будет твердить сам император, то объект получит удар с э… двух фронтов? 

Офицер, поколебавшись, кивнул. 

\- Замечательно! – Имс расплылся в довольной улыбке. – Сделаем так. Император скажет Форкосигану, что тот – единственный человек, которому он может доверить поддержать принца и его мать. 

\- Так и есть, на деле, - вмешался офицер. – Но проблема как раз в том, что император этого сказать уже не может. 

\- А вот это, пупсик, я возьму на себя. С тебя нужные аргументы, - Имс пощелкал пальцами, - что там старина Эзар мог бы навесить ему на уши? И головидео с императором. Манера речи, голос, и так далее. Можешь этим обеспечить? 

Офицер медленно кивнул и неожиданно усмехнулся. 

\- Если я правильно понимаю, как работает ваш PASIV, то могу обеспечить даже большим. 

*** 

\- Предварительный план таков, - Артур развернул над столом голограмму со своей схемой. – Во дворец Форкосигана доставляете вы, премьер-министр, - он посмотрел на кивнувшего Форталу, – чтобы у объекта не было ни тени сомнений в реальности происходящего. Уже спящего приносите его в нужный кабинет. Там мы подключаем его к PASIV вместе с вами, Имсом и Ариадной. Имс будет изображать императора, Ариадну переоденем в неприметную горничную, а вы нужны для придания его мыслям верного направления. Ограничимся одним уровнем сна, чтобы объект считал произошедшее воспоминанием. Имс? 

Тот широко улыбнулся и расправил плечи. 

\- Играть умирающего императора – ничего себе творческий вызов, - прокомментировал он. Капитан Негри хмуро сцепил на столе пальцы. – Мы с Саймоном тут прикинули тему разговора. Подтолкнем его самого к нужному выводу, тогда идея закрепится лучше. Пусть предложит кандидатуры вместо себя, дадим ему возможность их отбраковать, потом вытащим главный козырь – доверие императора. Сыграем на его, по слухам, положительных качествах вроде честности, авторитетности и такого прочего. Да к тому же, как я понимаю, Форкосиган не рвется к трону. И это еще мягко говоря. Убедим его, что вариант с регентством будет держать его еще дальше. Как вам? 

Негри с Форталой переглянулись. Потом синхронно посмотрели на стоящего в стороне Саймона Иллиана. 

\- Зная Форкосигана, это может сработать, – медленно произнес Негри. – Вопрос в том, достоверно ли будет сыгран император. Коммандер? 

Иллиан выпрямился и, скользнув взглядом по Имсу, кивнул. 

\- Невероятное сходство, сэр. Мы прогнали достаточно сценариев, находясь в мире сна, я не заметил неточностей во внешности и манере держать себя. 

\- Еще бы, - ухмыльнулся Имс, - дорогуша, у тебя в голове столько материала с императором, что я мог бы изображать его годами, а не пару часов. 

\- Надеюсь, самоуверенность вас не подведет, когда дойдет до дела, Имс, - едко отрезал Саймон. 

\- О, из моей самоуверенности можно хоть гвозди ковать, - подвигал бровями тот. 

\- Достаточно, - проявили редкое единодушие Негри и Артур. 

\- Вы пускали его в свое сознание, Иллиан? – удивился Фортала. – А это не опасно? 

\- В искусственном сне нетрудно контролировать подсознание, сэр, - пожал плечами Саймон. – Особенно когда в каждый момент времени помнишь, что спишь. 

Имс скривился от воспоминаний. Проекции Иллиана отличались редкостной кровожадностью, когда чувствовали лишь вероятность угрозы. 

План одобрили. 

*** 

\- А не страшно, что внедрение такой глобальной идеи может привести к государственному перевороту? – Ариадна расправила складочку на постели умирающего. Требовалось четко воссоздать обстановку почти-палаты, где он лежал. – Откуда мы знаем, что на самом деле хотел император. 

Артур, который просматривал ее чертежи, пожал плечами. 

\- Насчет мнения императора не стоит беспокоиться. Имс говорил, что большую часть своих реплик он взял из бесед Негри с Эзаром. А если переворот и случится, надеюсь, к тому времени нас тут уже не будет. 

\- Наверное, я согласна с Имсом, что плохо иметь дело с госструктурами, - вздохнула Ариадна. – Слишком уж опасные могут быть последствия. 

\- Причины Имса не имеют никакого отношения к страху за последствия, - усмехнулся Артур. – Вот смотри, тут может получиться закольцевать коридор и вывести их в сад, где действие снотворного прекратится. 

*** 

Артур не зря волновался, что организация ему досталась слишком простая. Проблемы начались тут же – по комм-пульту от Форталы пришло сообщение, что Форкосиган едет не один, а с супругой. Которую, что характерно, никто не принял во внимание. 

\- Как я теперь буду на лету придумывать общение Эзара с этой бетанской бабой, - цедил Имс в лицо Иллиана, - если я про нее знаю с гулькин нос! 

\- Император тоже с ней никогда не общался, - Иллиан держался на редкость хладнокровно, хотя все понимали, что в случае чего, шишки попадают именно на коммандера. – Скажите ей пару любезностей, потом премьер-министр поможет переключиться на Форкосигана. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что тут придется дохрена импровизировать, особенно если она решит вмешаться. – Артур видел, что Имс все еще в бешенстве. Но его азартная натура явно заинтересовалась вызовом. 

\- С технической точки зрения, то, что они оба будут присутствовать при разговоре, а потом, проснувшись, его обсуждать, только укрепит уверенность, что разговор действительно был, – задумчиво произнес Артур. 

\- Если вам удастся переманить на свою сторону Корделию, Эйрел согласится еще быстрее, - кивнул Иллиан и добавил с непередаваемой интонацией. – Бетанка. Ее мотивы трудно предугадать. Обращайтесь с ней аккуратнее. 

\- Расскажи мне факты, Саймон, самый сок, а о мотивах я уже сам позабочусь. 

Убедившись, что Имс снова превратился в профессионала, Артур отправил премьер-министру указание усыпить обоих. Он очень не любил неожиданности, но теперь все зависело от Имса и его хваленого воображения. 

*** 

\- Жаль, я не составляю резюме, - потянулся Имс довольно. – Внедрить идею одновременно двум объектам, причем одному из них без подготовки, хе. Не слышал, что кто-то еще на такое способен. 

\- Впечатляет, - согласился Артур. – Неожиданностей не было? 

\- Эти барраярцы действительно слишком уважают авторитеты, - фыркнул Имс, - Форкосиган держал себя в руках, а его дорогой Корделии было слишком любопытно, чтобы насторожиться. Да и Фортала вовремя ее отвлекал своей палкой и кряхтением. Надо будет взять на вооружение персонажа «старичок – божий одуванчик». 

\- Хорошая работа, - Артур наклонил голову. – Ариадна, твоя задумка с выходом из комнаты с одновременным выбросом и переключением от сна к бодрствованию тоже отличная. 

\- Тут главное – синхронизация, - пожала плечами она. 

\- Мы все молодцы, - прокомментировал Имс. – Теперь пора делать ноги. 

\- Сначала – завершить начатое с Домом Фишера, - напомнил Артур. 

Имс открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его прервал вошедший Иллиан. 

\- Внедрение прошло успешно, - с официальным видом сообщил он. Наверняка, дулся из-за то, что его не взяли в сон, испугавшись воинственности проекций. – Вашей группе передана благодарность. Вас проводят в космопорт. 

\- Что? – вскочил Артур. – Нам обещали хотя бы день, чтобы собрать вещи и завершить дела. 

\- К сожалению, ваше присутствие на планете крайне нежелательно, особенно сейчас, - очень серьезно ответил Иллиан. – Так что советую не спорить. 

Ариадна беспомощно оглянулась на Имса, который принял оскорбленный вид. 

\- И это ваша благодарность? Охрененно приятно было иметь с вами дело, дорогая барраярская СБ. 

\- Черт знает что, - Артур, гневно сжав губы, перехватил PASIV и направился мимо застывшего Иллиана из комнаты. – Можете больше не рассчитывать на наше сотрудничество. 

Ариадна, вышла с гордо вскинутой головой, даже не удостоив эсбэшника взглядом. 

\- Счастливы были оказаться полезными! – шутовски поклонился Имс, завершая шествие. 

\- Извини, лапуля, что нам пришлось расстаться так скоро, - донеслось ему в спину неожиданно-ехидное. 

*** 

\- И что теперь? – Ариадна примостилась на стуле каюты, сжав ладони коленями, и казалась даже младше своего возраста. – На Джексон нам нельзя, раз не выполнили задание. 

\- Я попробую связаться с бароном Сайто, объяснить ситуацию, - Артур нервно побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, - может быть, удастся перехватить наследника Дома Фишеров, когда тот вернется. 

\- Всегда можно рвануть на Бету, - Имса, казалось, совершенно не беспокоило, что они практически провалили задание и со дня на день будут объявлены врагами одного из джексонианских Домов. Он с довольной улыбкой качался на стуле. – Помнится, нам понравилось на Сфере в прошлый раз, правда, душа моя? 

\- Имс, побудь серьезным хоть пять минут! – рявкнул Артур, слегка покраснев. От гнева, конечно. Ариадна тоже смотрела осуждающе. Имс закатил глаза. 

\- Ладно уж. Старина Имс сейчас прочтет вам небольшую лекцию. Мы тут все в курсе, что подсознание запоминает то, на что человек сознательно может не обращать внимание. 

Артур приподнял бровь. 

\- Терпение, дружок. – Имс мечтательно возвел глаза к потолку. – Так вот, драгоценная Корделия попалась нам очень вовремя, несмотря на все волнения. Пока старый хрыч Фортала отвлекался на нее, а Форкосиган пялился на своего императора, некий гениальный имитатор самую чуточку изменил окружающую обстановку – рисунок на обоях, постельное белье. И если узор пейсли теперь внушал Форкосигану, что не стоит иметь дело с Домом Фишера, то кто же это углядел? 

Имс особенно гордился надписью «Фишер-козел», вплетенной в завитушки резной спинки кровати. 

\- Так что теперь не Фишер откажется работать на Барраяре, а Барраяр откажет Фишеру! – Артур с гордостью уставился на Имса. – Отлично! 

\- И дорогой барон Сайто успеет первым открыть свой бизнес на этой отсталой планете, - скромно кивнул Имс. 

Ариадна, смеясь, пихнула его кулаком в плечо. 

\- Так что, Артур, - повернулся к нему Имс. – Я слышал, наш наниматель купил целый зал на Сфере. Как думаешь, насколько сказочный и продолжительный отдых нас ожидает?


End file.
